Talk:Detect
How long? So how long in real time does it take to Detect Traps? I can't tell you how many times I've stood at a door or chest both with and without the Detect Skill on, just to have the trap turn red as I finially figure there is no trap. I'm well within the 20 feet, even the 10 feet, standing still, and it sure seems to take longer then 3 to 6 seconds! Seems the same can be said for finding hidden doors. My Elf has that fancy-dancy skill where Detect is on all the time, and still walks right over or past traps. I'm not running, so it should take a few seconds to cover 20 feet. So anyone know if there is a real time slowdown to the Detect skill? Thanks! Grom56 01:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) * The time it takes depends on the difference between the trap's detection DC and your search skill. If the difference is 1 or less, then your elf will detect it within 3 seconds of coming in range. If the difference is 21 or more, then your elf will never detect it. Everything else depends on the die rolls, and could be anything. On average though, if the detection DC minus your search skill is 11 (so a 50% chance of detection with each roll), you're likely to detect the trap with two rolls, so somewhere between 3 and 6 seconds after getting into range. If the difference is 19 (a 10% chance), the average detection time would be a bit under 30 seconds (assuming detect mode or standing still; 60 seconds if running around not in detect mode). --The Krit 17:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :*Ah I see. Thanks TK! That makes sense, and will help me better gage my detecting.Grom56 09:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::* My buddy Murphy would like to point out that despite the above analysis, you will invariably detect every trap right after you decide you've searched for long enough and commit yourself to triggering it. It's the law. :) --The Krit 19:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::* Of course it is!! LOL Grom56 00:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Trap detection changes "''Trap detection roll: d20 + full skill (in version 1.68, probably a bug)"'' I don't understand, so its d20+full in 1.68 or thats 1.69 formula and whats the old formula from 1.68 then? ShaDoOoW 18:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) * Better now? (The old formula was d10 + half skill, just like the spot and listen rolls.) --The Krit 13:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *thanks for clarifiction ShaDoOoW 19:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Source script? Is there a script that determine all of this? I would like to edit the detect mode in my game. Is this possible at all? --Foxfire6 (Talk) 19:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) * No, it is hardcoded. --The Krit 19:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I think this could be a good thing to add in the Notes. What do you think? --Foxfire6 (Talk) 19:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::* OK. --The Krit 07:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC)